


Bunny

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjob kind of if you squint, Bunny Ears, Easter Baking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: This is literally just smut basically...The Easter Baking Bunny Biscuit video did something strange to my system.XDThere is some emphasis on the ears but this is not meant to be Furry.Or"Bunnies are horny creatures, Dan."





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I'm just going to put it here and perhaps someone may enjoy it. ;)
> 
> Smutty Phanfiction...  
> Like A Boss.
> 
> Proofread by: @fin_flora

On a day of the Easter weekend of 2018, Daniel and Philip were sat in their kitchen a little after finishing their Bunny Biscuit Easter Baking video.

As they sat, innocently enjoying their bunny (and dinosaur and tulip) biscuits, Phil could see that Dan's bunny ears were a little wonky.  
He reached out, adjusted them, and smiled, sharing a tender glance with Dan.  
Although, if Phil was honest right then, he was far from being tender (in his mind at least) at that moment.  
He was horny as hell and had been for quite some time that morning/afternoon.  
He was hesitant on telling Dan of that fact though. They had had things to do on this day, filming the Easter Baking video to be specific.

Daniel, however, knew exactly what a horny Phil looked like.  
He looked back at him, a bit of a sweet, but slightly sassy glint in his eye, silently saying so much to Phil, without actually speaking.

Phil smirked and ran his hand over Dan's side burns.  
"I think we should remove every item of clothing off of you... besides those ears." Phil murmured. He met Dan's gaze with a playfully suggestive look.

"Oh, Phil... You're going to ruin the soft easter-y vibe we've got going, you horny little shit." Dan retorted, trying to sound indignant, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Bunnies are horny creatures, Dan." Phil said with a smirk.  
Dan opened his mouth to reply but then closed it. 

"Fair point..." Dan replied then.

Phil leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear.  
"Wanna be a horny bunny for me?" Then took his earlobe between his teeth, biting gently.  
Dan's breath caught in his throat and he whimpered softly, nodding his approval.

Phil got up and climbed onto Dan's lap looking into his eyes hungrily.  
"Ugh, Phil." Dan whispered as Phil ground onto him gently.

They made eye-contact for a moment, before Phil kissed him, grinding a bit more rhythmically.

At this point Dan was horny as hell as well. He started to grind back against Phil, both of them hard, Dan whining softly.  
Phil broke the kiss and grabbed at Dan's belt hastily.  
Dan pulled his own shirt off, re-adjusting his bunny ears right after, then grabbed at Phil's shirt and did the same for him. He threw the discarded clothing somewhere else in the kitchen.

Phil got on his knees and looked up into Dan's eyes for a moment as he pulled Dan's boxers aside. He then ducked his head down and sucked on the head of Dan's dick. Dan mewled and whined, throwing his head back.

Phil pulled Dan's jeans and boxers off completely then and reached blindly in one of the side drawers nearby for some lube and a condom. (They had stashed it there in case they ever needed it in a hurry and didn't want to walk all the way into their room.)

Phil coated his fingers with the lube and tilted Dan's hips up on the chair.  
This effectively caused Dan to slip off the chair and they both laughed at the clumsiness and how much they clearly didn't think that through.

After they composed themselves from the giggles, Phil got to work again.  
Dan was on the floor now, Phil hovering over him and thrusting fingers in and out of him, stretching him gently, and still sucking on the head of Dan's cock from time to time, just to hear him fall apart.  
He ran his other hand, that wasn't busy, over Dan's legs lightly.

When he was ready, Phil held Dan's hips and asked him to turn around.  
Dan's eyes lit up in mischief and he smirked and got up and situated himself on his hands and knees in front of Phil, on the kitchen floor, feeling the cold, hard tiles under his hands and knees. He stuck his bum out with purpose.

Dan heard a foil packet rip, then felt Phil's cock press and circle around his hole.  
He moaned out and felt his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly as he felt Phil push in.  
One thrust.  
Deeper.  
Another.  
Deeper.  
Another.  
Deeper.

He could feel how Phil's cock moved inside him, like he was hugging it with his body.

Phil had built up a rhythm by now and all they could hear was their laboured breathing and the obsenely wet sliding and slapping sounds of their bodies colliding.  
Their bunny ears bobbed with every thrust.  
Dan full-on moaned.  
Because fuck, this felt way too good...

Phil started to whine a bit, then reached forward to wrap his hand around Dan's dick. Dan melted a little with the pleasure.

At one point, Phil gasped and stopped thrusting for about half a second, suddenly tired.  
He started up again very soon, unable to resist the urge to move, but this time slow and deep, trying to catch his breath.  
He stroked Dan's cock in time with it and Dan let out little low grunts.

Dan started subtly moving his hips to meet Phil's, silently pleading. He felt like his whole abdomen was on fire and he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to come.

"Phil... please, need....ugh!" Dan groaned as Phil finally picked up the pace again.  
Phil started whining, his voice was getting a bit higher, Dan knew he was close.

Phil went into autopilot. He thrusted faster and faster, Dan could feel everything...  
His cock sliding in and out in the most delicious way. His balls slapping against Dan's ass. The way his thrusts became erratic...

Phil thrusted a few more times then he was coming, moaning out and bucking his hips.  
Dan came around the same time, groaning deeply and spilling all over the kitchen floor in thick stripes. He painted the floor with it as Phil continued to thrust, making their hips ride around and around until eventually coming to a halt.

Phil took a moment to catch his breath and leaned on Dan slightly, trying not to put all his weight on him. He knew Dan probably wasn't the most stable structure at that moment, judging by the way his legs and hands were just about ready to buckle from his orgasm.

Phil held the condom in place and pulled out slowly. He slipped it off and tied it, just opting to sit on the ground behind Dan while he caught his breath further. He stared a little at Dan's ass as well, just because he could.

Dan was still in the same position and was panting heavily with his eyes closed and his head hung low.

Phil eyed the splatters of semen below him and smirked.

"Guess I'm going to have to wash the floor again." Phil murmured, a little smugly.

Dan opened his eyes and turned his head back towards Phil to glare at him.  
Phil looked awfully pleased with himself, all sated and happy. His eyes were drooping slightly, sleepy from his orgasm.

Dan looked back down between his legs at the splatters and eyed the mess tiredly.

"We'll clean up properly later. " Phil muttered as he got up, grabbed a piece of kitchen roll paper and wiped up the mess Dan had made and threw that and the condom and packet in the bin.

He pulled Dan to their room for a nap, Dan just followed him, neither of them were bothered to clean up properly at that moment.  
As they cuddled up together, Dan pushed his head against Phil's neck. The bunny ears got in the way so they finally pulled them off.

"I swear I feel pregnant after that." Dan murmured and rested his head against Phil.

Phil laughed and held Dan tighter.  
"I highly doubt that... for a number of reasons."  
Dan just smiled and nuzzled Phil happily.

They passed out nicely not long after. Legs tangled together and soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments make me so immensely happy, so please, tell me what you thought! Even if it's criticism, please just release your thoughts into the comment section!XD
> 
> Leave a kudos if you thought it was worthy!
> 
> I hope you have/had a great day/night! <3 ☆☆☆☆☆


End file.
